Hou Yi
The unit "Hou Yi & Chang'e (Dark Moon ver.)" redirects here. For the other character present, see Chang'e. Hou Yi (also known as Kougei) is an avatar that was a hero who stopped the original 10 Suns Incident caused by the forces of the Queen of Hearts and was regarded very highly by many avatars. He has a companion AI known as Mech Taiho, who can share its power with Hou Yi in a technique known as Phoenix Sublimation. However, he let it get to his head, so when he heard rumors that the Sages of Justice were attempting to recreate the 10 Suns Incident, so without thinking about the truth of the claim he went and tried to destroy the Artificial Sun in the Moon Palace, and had to be stopped by his wife Chang'e, and joined the Sages of Justice afterwards. Once Pu Songling had transported Ghost City to Taixue to launch an attack, Hou Yi was sent to deal with the demons; in his absence, however, Pu Songling was able to transport Ghost City to the Moon Palace as well. From there he was able to possess Chang'e, and Zi Gu and Gu Tu later rushed to inform Hou Yi of what happened. They ran into Sima Qian and the others, and met up with Hou Yi, and explained the situation. Hou Yi found they were unable to get inside the Moon Palace, so Ban Chao asked Lao Shan Daoshi if she could use her special ability to transport them there. Hou Yi soon realizes that Lao Shan Daoshi was the first Moon Rabbit AI, and was present during the 10 Suns Incident and fought alongside him thanks to Xi He. He had thought that she died during the incident, but was happy to hear that she still lived after all this time. They went to the Moon Palace, and Hou Yi went to confront the possessed Chang'e while the others dealt with the Reactor Area. He struggled against her but stalled for time, and soon the others arrived while chasing Jin Wu. They manage to weaken Chang'e, and Hou Yi uses a spell given to him by Zi Gu from Yan Chixia, the Lotus Sūtra spell, to break her free of Pu Songling's control temporarily, and goes to pick her up. Moon Rabbit soon appears and heads towards Hou Yi, but Zi Gu quickly notices that its actually Painted Skin instead, and gets stabbed instead of Hou Yi. Pu Songling soon reappears and creates a Ghost Field Space, which creates a black fog that knocks Hou Yi away from Chang'e and repossesses her. Pu Songling informs them that had they used one of Yan Chixia's stronger spells, they might've been able to free Chang'e, but due to them not wanting to hurt Chang'e it led to their failure. He continues to taunt Hou Yi, but Hou Yi tells him that he won't be consumed by his hatred and fear from Pu Songling's actions. He states that while people view him as a hero, the real hero is Chang'e who understood what the victims of the 10 Suns Incident felt, and stepped forward to manage and protect the Moon Palace. He is merely a "hero" who wants to protect his love and he won't let her efforts go to waste, and uses Phoenix Sublimation in order to get more strength to fight Pu Songling. A long battle with Pu Songling soon follows, but he is defeated and Chang'e freed. Hou Yi catches her as she falls down, and she tells him that she always knew he would come to save her. Hou Yi and Chang'e share some heartfelt conversation, but then Pu Songling gets up once more, despite a few shots from Ban Chao. He marvels at Hou Yi's prowess as a hero, but states its nothing against the "Esteemed Power". Hou Yi and Chang'e then do a combo move together and seemingly blast him to pieces. Afterwards, Hou Yi thanks Sima Qian and the adapter's help for all they have done, and would vouch for them as he does not believe they could be working with the Four Perils, and would be willing to fight the Sages of Justice to protect them. Sima Qian declines the offer, and insists that it is their fight and he should remain with the Moon Palace. Background Quest Appearances * Moon Palace Code 0815 * The Painted Skin Ghost (Story only) * A Ray of Light (Story only) * Dark Moon's Scar * A Hero's Value (Story only) * Lust of Conquest Wings Skills, C-Skill and Abilities 6* Skill Name CSkill Name 5* Skill Name CSkill Name Skill and C-Skill Lines Interactions Trivia